Fate Of Tomorrow
by ArmandoRomero
Summary: King Gage Wanted Power So He Captured A Rare Shiny Pikachu Named Julie Orre….  M For Mature & Sexual
1. Chapter 1

**Fate Of Tomorrow**

A Fan Fiction Written By Armando Romero

*I Do Not Own Any Nintendo Characters, All Characters Belong To Their Respective Owners*

Author's Rating: M (For Strong Violence And Mature Content)

**Prologue:**

In This Planet, That Many Call Tendo. Are Many Cultures And Races, There Are The Mushroom People, The Koopas, Goombras, Humans & Pokemon. Most Of Them Have Their Own Kingdoms, Empires & Countries. All Have Their Own Stories, Dramas And Problems. The Pokemon Race Live On The Mountain Continents. Which Are An Unknown Amount Of Land Mass. The Main Ones In Use Are Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, And Sinnoh. Each Being An Independent Nation. But They Don't Always Get Along. As Such With The Kingdom Of Kanto & The Johto Empire. The Two Have Been At War For Almost A Decade. King Gage Of Kanto Declared War Against Emperor Serio Of Johto Because He Was Power Hungry, Emperor Serio Fought Back Because He Wanted To Expand Johto. Each Had Huge And Powerful Armies. King Gage Recruited Youngsters Such As Alex Jolts, A Pikachu To Ranks Of Captain. But King Gage Wanted Power So He Captured A Rare Shiny Pikachu Named Julie Orre….

**Chapter One**: Glimpse Of The Captive

The Palace Of King Gage Was Large And Wide. With Polished Floors And 40 Feet Tall Pillars. A Red Capet Split The Massive Room That Also Lead To The Throne.

(Thud! The Royal Door Opened)

**Guard 1 & 2:** Hail King Gage!**King Gage:** Men, Did You Bring What I Had Requested?

**Guard 1: **Yes, King Gage The All Powerful Electivire! We Captured Her In Lavender Town.

(The Guard Said Making His Way Towards King Gage Who Was On His Throne)

(Bum! The Guard Pushed The Captive Forward)

**King Gage:** AH! SO THE RUMORS ARE TRUE, An Orange Colored Pikachu, With Yellow Patterns!

**?:** What Do YOU WANT FROM ME!

(The Pikachu Struggled From Being In Chains)

**King Gage: **What's Your Name Girl

**Julie: **I'm Not TELLING YOU NOTHING!

**Guard 2: **QUIET! FOOLISH GIRL!, GRR! Her Name Is Julie Orre

**King Gage: **Ah, A Pretty Name For A Future Wife And Mother.

(King Gage Said In A Devilish Voice)

**Julie: **WIFE?, MOTHER WHAT THE ?

**King Gage: **Silence Girl, I've Brought You Because YOU Will Be My Mate! You WILL BEAR MY CHILDREN! You Will Be Key To Winning The War.

**Julie: **ARE YOU INSANE? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL BE WILLING TO DO THAT?

**King Gage: **Simple, If You Don't.. THEN I WILL FORCE IT ON YOU!

**Julie: **You Don't Mean..

**King Gage: **YES I DO!

**Julie: **NO!

**King Gage: **I Find That You Are In Need Of A Lesson. Guards.. Take Her To The Lab!

(As The Guards Took Julie Away Who Was Yelling And Crying. The Massive Royal Doors Open Once More)

**Alex: **Um? King Gage? You Requested To See Me?

(Alex Said As He Stepped In The Room. The Cries Of Julie Echoed Through Out The Room)

**King Gage: **Hmm? Ah Yes Captain Alex Jolts! Please Come Closer.

(Alex Made His Way Towards King Gage. Turning To See Julie Being Dragged Away And Said To Himself)

**Alex: **Wow, I Wonder What Happen, Hmm.. Pretty Girl.

**King Gage:** HA! Captain! How Was Your Trip To The Mushroom Kingdom? How Was The Princess Peach's Wedding?

**Alex: **Um It Went Great. Ah Um.. Sorry To Be So Direct But May I Know Why You Requested Me?

**King Gage: **AH! Straight To The Point Yes Indeed, I Respect That Greatly. See Here I'm Promoting You To The Head Of My Loyal Royal Bodyguards!

**Alex: **Oh? I'm…. Honored Sire. I Didn't… Know You Had Bodyguards.

**King Gage: **True! See I Never Needed Them! But Now I Do. See I'm Devising A Plan To Finally End This War And Win. So Extra Safety is Needed.

**Alex: **Really? T-T-That's Great S-S-Sire.. But What Is It?

**King Gage: **Walk With Me, The Plan Is To Use A Powerful Force! And Encode It Into Our Experimental Weapon And Unleash It Upon The Johto Empire! That Will Wipe Them Away. Hmm I Will Further Explain In Detail Later. Now Guard Please Show Captain Jolts To His New Home.

(A Guard Came By And Lead Alex Though A Hall Way Left Of The Room. Alex Left But The Image Of The Captive Plagued Him)

**AN: Hey There! Armando Here. I'm Back With This New Story. It Is Related To The Timeline Of My First Story. I Tried A New Style On I'm Telling This Story As My First Wasn't Very Good. Well Please Review. Tell Me What You Think And Yeah. Well See Ya! **


	2. Chapter 2

****

Fate Of Tomorrow

**Notes: **Mild Adult Situations, Some Hash Language This Chapter Will Be Longer Since New Characters Are Entering The Picture Now. *I Do Not Own Any Nintendo Characters, All Characters Belong To Their Respective Owners*

**Chapter Two**: Haunting Beauty

* * *

**Alex **_**Thinking**_**: **Who Was She?.. What Could Have Happen? She Doesn't Look Any Pikachu I Know.

Before Any More Thoughts Filled His Head, He Let Out A Sharp Yelp. As Scorching Water Poured Out From The Shower Head.

**Alex: **YEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Alex Busted Out The Bathroom And Into His Bedroom, Steam Rose From His Messy Yellow Fur As He Fell Backwards With Animated 'X's For Eyes. A Feminine Voice Arose From Outside Alex's Bedroom. Belonging To A Delcatty Named Ellen Who Was Alex's Best Friend.

**Ellen: **See? That's What Happens When You Stay Too Long In There- AH!

The Delcatty Suddenly Stopped Talking And Was Shocked To See Alex's Member Flopped Out.

**Ellen: **GOSH! Get Your Self Decent! Ew!

Ellen Close Her Eyes And Ran Out Of The Room. Alex Still On The Floor Blabbing The Same Words Over And Over.

**Alex: **Water.. Hot, Hot, The Hot Is Water.. Ba-Ba.

_Few Minutes Later…_ Alex Entered The Kitchen Where Ellen Was Sitting At The Table Eating Scrambled Eggs With Bacon. Across From Her Was Another Plate Of Eggs And Bacon.

**Alex: **Woo! Breakfast! Yum!

Alex Said As He Started Chomping Down. Not Even Noticing Ellen Was Even There.

**Ellen: **Hm! Eat Slower! Gees', Well… I Guess At Least Your Decent Now. SO Um Today's Your First Day As Head Of The Kings Bodyguards Huh?

**Alex: **Yeah…. But I Don't Know, It's Kind of Odd. That I Got This Job So Easily I Just Have A bad Feeling About This.

**Ellen: **Ah, You Said That Kind Of Rushed, Getting Lazy There Armando?

**Alex **_**Confused**_: Huh? What Are You Talking About? Whose Armando?

**Ellen: **Um No One.

So After Some Small Talk And Breaking The Forth Wall. Ellen Started To Speak About Their Childhood**Ellen: **Alex,… I Think You Should Find Someone.. You Know?

**Alex: **Ellen Please Not Again..

**Ellen: **Alex! I'm Just Saying That You Deserve To Be Happy. I'm Sure Jennifer Would've Agreed.

**Alex Quietly**: Jenny..

Jennifer Cole, Was A Female Quilava. She Was Alex's Love. They Were In Love And Did Everything Together, They Were Even Planning To Marry Even At Such A Young Age. Alex Now Having Jenny In His Mind Made Him Remember The Night She Was Killed 5 Years Ago. On The Night When Every Town In The Land Had Festivities To Celebrate Noche Blanca. Alex And Jenny Were Making Their Way Towards A Hill. To Admire The Town And It's Beauty

**Alex: **Jenny Come On! Follow Me! Ha-Ha! Lookie! It's The Whole Town!

**Jennifer: **Aw, It's So Beautiful!.. And Romantic..

The Two Turned Towards Each Other And Came Closer, Finally Kissing And Falling On Top Of Each Other. **Jennifer: **Baby, I Have Some News,

**Alex: **Oh?

Alex Said As He Got Off Of Her And Laid Beside Her.

**Jennifer**: I'm… I'm Pregnant. J

Alex Didn't Know What To Say, But Words Were Not Need As His Expression Was All That Jennifer Needed, The Two Began Locking Lips Once More, Not Knowing That It Was To Be The Last Time. Their Love Burned Fiercely. They Felt Like They Owned The World That Nothing Could Take Them Apart, His Heart Was Hers And Hers Was His. Alex Began To Kiss And Lick Her Cheeks. Alex Soon Returned To Kissing Her Lips. Jennifer's Face Turned Rosy As They Kissed Under A Starry Night. But Soon A Rumbling Started Occurring Beneath Them. They Stopped And Looked Around. Screaming Could Be Heard From The Town. Alex And Jennifer Got Up And Rushed Down The Hill To The Town. The Ground Shook Powerfully. Buildings Fell And The Ground Cracked And Rose As A Giant Arceus Hyper Beamed The Town. Alex And Jennifer Ran From The Giant And Soon Caught Up With Ellen Who Was Trapped Large Rocks Were On Top Of Her. Alex Iron Tailed The Rocks To Submission. Ellen Was Injured So Alex And Jennifer Picked Her Up And Ran As Fast As They Could. The Arceus Turned Down And Roared As He Unleashed His Thousand Arms. Crashing Other Pokemon And One Of The Arms Hit Alex. The Force Was So Powerful That It Knocked Him A Few Hundred Feet. It Left Him Paralyzed.

**Jennifer: **ALEX!

Jennifer Said As A She Saw Alex Fly Off, One Of The Arms Formed Into A Sharp Point And Wrapped Around Jennifer And Crashed Her. Then Threw Her Up In The Air And The Sharp Arm Stabbed Her And Threw Her Right Next To Alex.

**Alex: **JENNY! NO! JENNY CAN YOU HEAR ME!

**Jennifer**: Al.. ex… I.. Lo-.. Lov… Love.. Y- You..

**Alex**: No JENNY!Alex Struggled As He Tried Moving Closer To Her. He Got Her And Hugged Her And Said

**Alex Holding Back Tears: **JENNY, Please,… It's Going To Be Okay, Just Hold On Please..

**Jennifer: **Alex.. Al.. ex.. Mm..

Jennifer Let Out Her Final Breath And Closed Her Eyes.. And Faded.

**Alex: **No, No, NO! AHHH! GOD! WHY! NO JENNY NO RAA!

Several Arms Appeared And Attacked, Alex In A Short Burst Of Energy Tried Thundershocking Them. They Disappeared And Alex Blacked Out.

**Ellen: **Alex? You Okay?

**Alex: **Hum? Yeah I'm Fine, I Better Get Going.

Alex Said As He Went Out. Ellen Was Left Alone In The Kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: **So We're Kind Of Getting Somewhere Right?

**Alex: You My Friend Suck As A Writer, And Up Dater**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate Of Tomorrow **

**Notes:**

Mild Adult Situations And Some Hash Language *I Do Not Own Any Nintendo Characters, All Characters Belong To Their Respective Owners*

**Chapter Three**: An Old Friend

The bright morning Sun, illuminate much of the land. A slight chill managed to go though Alex's Hand. He Felt Confused And Didn't Quite Understand. He hasn't heard anything about any attack made towards the kingdom. In Fact the Empire had given up many Kingdom Owned Lands And even Released P.O.W. This greatly disturbed Alex As he knew that King Gage Was blind to such actions. To the point of declaring that the Empire Is waiting for us to fall into a Trap.

Alex was so confused about what exactly will come , that he wasn't playing attention. As A Scyher observed him from a nearby tree. _**Scyher:**__ "ah, so this is captain jolts". _Alex Not Hearing Nor Sensing Anybody Near By. Continued on his way towards the route checkpoint. Roughly an hour's walk. But there was chances that it would take much longer, The snow was near a foot deep. _**Alex:**__ "No Kindness For Short People". Said _As He struggled picking himself up From The Snow, Now That He Was Out he heard a flatter. Quickly Getting Down For Cover. **Alex:"** _Whose There?" _Alex said calmly. The Scyher flew toward Alex. **Scyher: "**_You Do Realize I Could've Taking You Out And No One Would've Been The Wiser?" "Giorgio? Is that you? _**Alex. "**_All In All, My Old Friend". "But… But.. I.. We Thought You Were Dead!" __**Alex **__ Responded. "HA! Yet Look At Me, Still Fit For Battle But I See Your Heading Towards King Gage's Palace, Am I Correct? _**Giorgio** Asked_. Alex Said "yes" _**Giorgio **Said: _"Please My Friend, The King Isn't Whom He Sets Other To Believe. I'll Tell You This Much. He Has Captured A Pikachu And Plans To Use It To Destroy The Empire. Other Then That I Don't Know, Please Take Care"____"Gio- Then What Sure I Do….."___Alex Said__Into Nothing

A/N: Let Me I Explain. Why Chapter Is So Short. This Chapter Was Longer Before But I Lost interest. So I Never Did Finish Writing It Today I Decided To Re-Write The Whole Chapter. If You Guy's Like It Better This Way Then I Will Continue Writing This Way. I Can't Promise Anything But Expect The Next Chapter Next Week, Thanks You


End file.
